


Some Family is Found

by AshMish111



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Found Family, Gen, Papa Souta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMish111/pseuds/AshMish111
Summary: A collection of vignettes about the Higurashi family, from Single Dad Souta, schoolyard fights, blended family of three then four, and learning to let go and let fate take control.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Some Family is Found

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure many of you are watching the new Inuyasha sequel Hanyo no Yashahime and I'm sure, like me, you have many feelings about it. There's a lot I could complain about and criticize (and boy do I) but there's one thing in particular that gets me all warm and fuzzy over and over again, and that's the dynamic between Towa and the Higurashis who adopted her. I love them. This fic is mostly pointless, just some fluff and family stuff, but here you go, have it anyway lol.

“ _Papa Souta!”_

Yanked from sleep with a harsh gasp, Souta was already half rolled out of bed and running before his eyes had fully opened.

He knew that tone, scared and frail and small, and his body had become well trained over the last year to respond to it immediately.

He dashed quickly from his room to hers, throwing open the door and flinging himself inside right to her little bed where she sat wide eyed and terrified much like she had been when he’d first laid eyes on her.

“Towa! I’m here. You’re safe. It was just another nightmare.”

No sooner had he sat next to her had she thrown herself into his arms, shaking and snuggling while he crooned wordlessly and petted her soft, white hair.

The first time she’d called him Papa had been a night just like this one. A handful of months passed with her in his care and every night she woke in a fright, babbling about sisters and fires and someone named Setsuna.

She’d clung to him just this way, rubbed her sniffling little nose into his shoulder and called him Papa with a shaky sigh that bound his heart right up.

Her nightmares came further apart from that night on, but every once in a while he was still needed to chase away the darkness.

“It’s okay, it will all be alright.” He shushed gently, swaying her back and forth while he scratched at her scalp and rubbed her back. Eventually she quieted down and then went limp with sleep again. He tucked her back into her bed, smoothed the hair back from her forehead and smiled at the peace that returned to her little cherub face.

He checked her alarm clock and sighed; it was early enough that she wouldn’t normally be up, but his own alarm clock was about to go off, signaling his painfully early study hour.

He was almost done with his degree and then waking before the sun could, hopefully, become a thing of the past.

With one last look at the sweetly sleeping face of his little daughter, Souta quietly left her room to return to his own.

* * *

The bell chimed the end of the day and a flurry of tiny bodies rushed passed him, giggling and squealing and eager to leave the school yard behind until tomorrow.

Souta gulped and straightened his shoulders before striding across the lawn and entering the doors once the last of the children had filtered out.

He’d spent enough of his own childhood here to know where he was going, and his legs carried him unconsciously to the principals office where he’d been called in for an important meeting.

He steeled himself at the door and took another deep breath before opening it dipping his head in greeting to the principal and eyeing the wilted form of the white haired toddler he’d been asked to come in to discuss.

His heart panged at the sight of her, his normally vibrant girl so small and sad and dejected, one of her pigtails drooping and a bright red scuff mark marring her round cheek.

‘ _Oh no...’_

“Higurashi-San, Thank you for coming.”

“Of course.” He replied, sitting in the empty seat across from the large desk.

A pair of sad red eyes shifted his way and he smiled softly, reassuringly.

The principal finally looked up from her paper work and blinked, looking perplexed before adjusting her glasses.

“I’m so sorry, there must be some confusion, I believe I requested that Towa-Chan’s mother or father come in to speak today.”

Souta winced internally, but kept his expression genial and placid.

“Yes, you did. There’s no confusion. I am Higurashi Souta, Towa-Chan’s father.”

The principal blinked again and cleared her throat, looking between he and little Towa with a glint in her eye he didn’t appreciate.

“My, you certainly look very young to be a father.” She said crisply, and Souta bristled and struggled to keep his tone polite.

“I’m sure it doesn’t surprise you to know I hear that quite a lot.”

“Yes well. Let’s get to the point, shall we? Towa-Chan has been exhibiting some shocking behavior of late. We are very concerned.”

“As are we, she’s made us aware that she’s been on the receiving end of some unfair teasing.”

The principal sniffed and shuffled her papers before folding her hands primly.

“Be that as it may, we can not tolerate violence against our other children, and Towa has instigated several physical altercations this week alone. Unless something drastic is done, she is risking expulsion.”

His eyes widened and he sat up straighter in his seat, meeting the principal’s gaze unflinchingly before looking once again on Towa. She still didn’t look up, staring at her feet and making herself as small as possible. It broke his heart, and he heaved a sigh before looking back to the principal with a smile.

“I understand. I’ll talk with her tonight. Thank you for your time.”

He stood and scooped Towa up from her seat. She curled into him and he strode quickly out of the building. He stopped on the stairs to switch her over to his back, and after hooking his arms behind her knees she rested her head against his shoulder and sighed a forlorn sigh.

“I’m sorry Papa Souta. I caused so much trouble.”

Her little voice, small and broken, tore into him, and he wondered if he might be doing something wrong.

He knew he was young to be a father, especially to a school aged child like Towa. She was barely six, but he wasn’t quite out of university just yet, and was far from the ideal situation for having small, helpless people depending on you. He still had so much to learn himself.

“Don’t worry about it Towa-Chan. No one wants to be picked on. You just need to remember your strength. You aren’t like the other kids, you’re much stronger.”

“Okay.” It was barely above a whisper, and Souta hated for her to sound like that.

The rest of the journey home was made in heavy silence, but Mama Higurashi swept in to lend her gentle touch and Souta watched Towa brighten a little under her attention.

Cookies and tea and an affectionate pat on the head as her grandmother helped her color a picture soon had Towa back on track and Souta sighed in relief.

“Why don’t you go and study for your upcoming final and leave us girls to our own business, hm?”

“Thanks mama.”

* * *

Mama Higurashi tearfully hung the picture she’d taken just a few nights before on the wall, brimming with love and pride.

Souta smiled back from the center of the frame draped in his graduation gown with Towa beaming atop his shoulders, his graduation cap covering her white hair.

It’s not what she ever expected the photo of his university graduation would look like, but she glanced at the high school graduation photo of her firstborn daughter and grinned.

Both of her children seemed fated to walk interesting paths that twisted off from the rigid one set in place by society at large.

She couldn’t say she was anything but proud.

A squeal of delight drew her attention to the window nearby and she watched indulgently as Souta scooped Towa up before falling to the ground with her, tickling her sides while she laughed and wiggled away.

A thread of worry wrapped around her heart then and she said a silent prayer that this new school year coming up for her would be easier than the last.

A new school, a fresh start, hopefully her granddaughter would fare better with the students at this school than she had before. She was such a dear girl with an unshakable sense of justice that she already couldn’t help but fight tooth and nail for.

The sun glowed off her little white pony tails and her smile stretched freely across her face, and Mama Higurashi found herself wondering not for the first time if they hadn’t ended up adopting Kagome and Inuyasha’s child.

She looked very little like them aside from her hair color, but she certainly had Kagome’s sense of right and wrong and Inuyasha’s strength to back it up.

The likelihood of that was low, especially as she’d only ever spoken of someone named Setsuna.

“Well, time to call them in for dinner.”

* * *

“I’m sorry Papa Souta. I cause you so much trouble...”

“It’s alright Towa. I was thinking this other school would be better for you anyway. They have a wrestling team!”

Her eyes still held a glimmer of uncertainty and guilt, and though he was was stressed and concerned, he didn’t want her shouldering such feelings all the time.

He knew she remembered her life before he’d found her on his front lawn, that she’d come from somewhere else before they’d taken her in, before he’d decided raise her as his own child, and he had a suspicion that she feared he might one day grow tired of her escapades and be done with her.

But he just couldn’t. She may not have come from him, but she was his.

He was going to stick with her no matter what.

We have to go pick up your uniform next week, they have several colors to choose from, is there one you like best?”

He handed her the brochures and watched her nose scrunch up at the list of pictures of skirts with different colors and numbers of pleats, and bit his lip to keep from laughing outright.

“Um, no, I don’t have any preferences.”

“You’re sure?”

“Anything is fine, really!”

“Alright. Well, have you been practicing with the sword you found with grandpa the other day?”

Suddenly her face lit up like the sun, and Souta sat back and listened while she detailed all the things she’d been practicing that she’d seen on various internet videos.

Her last teacher had admonished him for allowing her to peruse such interests.

‘It’s wildly unlady like. You should not be encouraging swordplay from a girl who already can’t control her violent urges with her peers!’

She’d even thrown in a barb about her lack of a mother.

But while Souta agreed that Towa needed to be less violent while at school, he couldn’t imagine discouraging her from the things she loved, even if they weren’t the most feminine.

She bounced around the room, showing him some of the swings and stabs she’d nearly mastered and he couldn’t help but think her Aunt would be so proud to watch her follow in her footsteps.

* * *

“Grammy, when will Papa Souta be home again?”

“Oh much later I think Dear. I’ll be tucking you in tonight, is that alright?”

Towa nodded solemnly but then burst into bright giggles when she saw her grandmother pull the secret stash of cookies out from the back of the cleaning cabinet.

“It’s a big night Towa, what say we celebrate early?”

Mama Higurashi sat on the couch and let Towa settle in beside her before opening the box and letting her select two.

“One for each hand!” She chirped, smiling up at her, red eyes glimmering. It was their long standing tradition and she cherished how much her rapidly growing granddaughter still enjoyed it. She was now teetering on the edge of childhood, a vibrant girl rapidly approaching her pre-teen years.

“One for each hand my darling.”

“So... you think she’ll say yes?”

Mama eyed her granddaughter for a moment, but her face was unreadable.

“I do. She’s a lovely woman.”

“Yeah. She is.”

“Do you not wish for her to join the family?”

Towa crunched into her cookie and chewed thoughtfully for a moment.

“It’s not that. What if she doesn’t like living with me all the time?”

“Oh Towa honey, Moe-Chan loves you! She’s probably the most understanding person we’ve ever known. She’s certainly taken everything in stride.”

“She makes Papa Souta happy.”

“She does. You know most of all he wants you to be happy though, right dear?”

“And I want him to be happy too. So yes, I hope she says yes tonight.” Towa replied, leaning into her grandmother’s side.

“Can we watch my favorite movie tonight?”

“That awful horror film? No chance young lady!”

Towa erupted into giggles while her grandmother put on calm, soothing movie they both enjoyed, and Towa drifted off into sleep feeling safe and content.

* * *

Moe Higurashi hovered awkwardly in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, watching Towa as she sat still as a statue at the dining table, head down and pillowed on her arms. She heaved a tired sigh, and Moe’s heart constricted.

She’d known before she married Souta that his daughter had many troubles at school. She was strong and sure and didn’t stand aside when others were being mistreated. Thus, she was often a target for those who wanted to prove themselves stronger than her.

Towa had started another new school just this week, and already the fighting had started again. She could practically feel the stress and guilt oozing off her young step-daughter’s young shoulders, and she wanted so badly to do something about it without overstepping any boundaries.

An idea struck her and she stepped quietly away to retrieve her violin from her room.

Towa had not moved an inch when she returned, and in fact didn’t seem to be aware of anything outside of her own troubled thoughts.

Moe hesitated for one more moment before delicately clearing her through and startling Towa out of her funk.

“May I sit here please?”

Towa nodded and watched silently as Moe took the seat across from hers and began tuning the strings of her violin. And then, without a word, she brought the instrument up, held it in place, and pulled the bow across the strings. She played something low and soothing, something that filled the room as well as all the stormy spots in Towa’s mind until she felt the tension melt from her.

She put her head back down, but this time Moe noted with pride that her shoulders were noticeably less rigid.

She continued to play even after Towa lifted her head and listened with a smile.

* * *

There had been many times in the month since bringing his new baby home that Souta thought his heart would burst open with love and pride and happiness, and this time was no different.

Little Mei, still so small and sleepy and new, was reclined comfortably on a soft blanket his mother had knitted. She was fast asleep, swaddled tightly into a little bundle, and Towa had stretched out on the floor next to her, gazing lovingly down at her and running her fingers over the soft, wispy hairs on her head. She was whispering something, something he couldn’t quite make out, but the look of devotion on her face toward her new little sister took his breath away.

They were as mismatched a set as he’d ever seen. Mei’s soft brown hair and eyes contrasted sharply to the burning red of Towa’s eyes, or the shock of silver that grew from her head, but they both lived deep inside his heart.

Moe entered from the opposite side of the room from the kitchen with a flour stained apron around her waist.

“There are my girls! Towa, I’ve brought you a cookie fresh from the oven.”

“Thank you Mama Moe.” She whispered in return, careful not to wake her sister, and Souta watched Moe valiantly attempt to keep her own emotions in check. He knew how much it meant to her that Towa had grown so close to her.

“Let me know if you need anything.”

Moe went back into the kitchen, and Souta took another indulgent moment to watch his daughters begin forging their bond.

* * *

Souta held his smile until the moment the shining portal winked out of existence, and then his expression fell and he grabbed desperately for his mother’s hand.

He squeezed it and she responded immediately.

“Souta, what’s wrong my son?”

“How-“ he gulped around the fear rapidly growing and choking him, watched Moe scoop up a crying Mei, silent tears tracking down her own face, and knew the dam on his emotions would break soon. “How did you do it mama? How did you... how did you let Kagome go over and over and over? How were you always okay with this?!”

Mama sighed and rubbed his back, staring off into nothing for a moment as old fears and anxieties swam back up from the recesses of her memories.

“Come inside my dears, let me make you some tea and try to ease your worries. At least, let me help you try to manage them better than I was able.”

Souta hung back until the others had filed inside and looked back at the place his daughter had just disappeared without a trace. He’d watched his sister vault over the well time and again and remembered the distant fears he’d had for her as a child.

But she’d had Inuyasha, his larger than life living legend brother-in-law who he was convinced could beat any opponent conceivable.

This time, he wasn’t a child anymore, and this wasn’t his sister.

This was his child, one he’d practically grown up with he’d been so young when he’d adopted her.

And though he knew what she was, the very same sort of being his childhood hero was, still he worried.

For her safety, for her wellbeing, for her life.

He closed his eyes, and for a moment he prayed, that she would remain safe and unharmed, that she would find what she was looking for, that she would solve her quest, that she would return to them.

And then he wiped the tears from his face, and turned from the Sacred Tree that had taken her away, and he walked inside, trailing pieces of his heart behind him.


End file.
